The Boy Who Never Laughed
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Blood dripped down her cheeks in the form of tears as a creepy smile was plastered on her face. Zatanna looked at it in horror. "What is that?" She asked in disgust. He walked up to her. "Do you like it?" He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear lobe. Something was there, it was thirsty for her blood.
1. Something about him

**A\N:** I hope you'll enjoy!

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Hurt\Comfort, Horror, Mystery and Romance.

**Note**: This takes place three months after Season one.

**P.S**: This fic is quite similar to '_Of Smiles and Sketches_' written by **RobinsReckoning**. I have full permission to write this from her! Thanks again, dear! Please do check out her fics! They are AWESOME!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own YJ, I only own the plot and OC.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

Zatanna shivered as the cool wind brushed against her body. Pulling up her school coat, she quickened her pace along the pathway. It was the month of April and schools had started in New York and even after a long talk with Black Canary who wanted to send her to Happy Harbor High School, Zatanna had finally managed to get back to her regular school in New York.

Biting the insides of her cheeks, the Italian girl entered her old school. Students were everywhere, talking, laughing and enjoying. The magician sighed inwardly. She never exactly had true friends here but she remembered when her father brought her here and told her to work hard. Shaking her head to get the image of Zatara out of her mind, the raven haired girl walked up to her locker, thinking what adventures the day had thought out for her.

* * *

Zatanna stepped into her classroom and as she did so, she gave a smile to her new teacher. Miss Linda smiled back at the little magician. Taking her seat, Zatanna pulled out her water bottle before pressing its rim to her dry lips. As she began to quench her thirst, she could gear Miss Linda talking.

"Class, I want you all to say hello to your new classmate: Mr. Quinn." Miss. Linda cheered happily.

Zatanna cocked her head up to see the new person and nearly spitted the water out. After a few coughs, she stared at him, eyes matching the size of marbles.

He was taller than her, had spiky green hair and skin paler than anyone in the whole class. His clothing consisted of the same navy blue uniform like all the boys had and his crystal blue eyes seemed to be focused on thechipped floor. But that's when she saw the light scar on his right cheek.

The class stared at him in horror, realization creeping over all their faces.

Mis Linda cleared her throat. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Jonathan?" She asked him softly.

The boy looked up at her, a small blush spreading on his pale cheeks before he turned his attention to the gaping students. "Hi! My name's Jonathan Quinn but you all can call me Johnny." Johnny greeted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

His blush grew deeper as he smiled, dimples popping up on both of his cheeks. "I'm really good at Chemistry and Mathematics. I guess you can say that I'm good in studies. I'll love to help any of you in your homework." He offered shyly, focusing his eyes anywhere but the audience. "Though, in my spare time, I like to paint." He added, finally getting the courage to look at them.

Miss Linda grinned. "Mr. Quinn has just transferred from Gotham to New York and I hope that all of you would make good friends with him." She smiled sweetly.

"Are you the son of the Joker?" A brunette asked from somewhere in the room.

Zatanna was surprised when Johnny looked at the brunette with a friendly smile. "Yeah, I'm the son of the Joker and Harley Quinn to be exact." He answered, seemingly used to the question.

There was a brief silence when another one spoke up. "Does that mean you're gonna kill us?" Zatanna could detect fear in the asker's voice. The greenette gave a lopesided smile. "Nope, I won't." He assured him.

This time a blonde asked. "Aren't you crazy like your Dad?" And at that time, Zatanna could see Johnny frown a bit. "Umm… no, I'm not. You see, I was only a baby when my dad dipped my head in the same acid that made him the 'Joker' and luckily it didn't affect me. My brain was a bit too small for it gain any effect from the acid." He said and this time his gaze met hers and Zatanna quickly looked away.

"What about your parents?" A girl asked loudly. Johnny's emerald eyebrows knitted together before he sighed. "Don't worry. They're locked up in Arkham Asylum. They can't cause any harm."

"Are there any more questions?" Miss Linda inquired, sounding displeased as she placed her hands on her hips.

There was no response.

"None? Good! Please take your seat Jonathan."

Johnny nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he took his seat next to the window.

Zatanna peered at him through the end of her eyes and she swore she saw him smile at someone outside the class. She whipped her head in the direction but saw nothing.

"Miss Zatanna! Pay attention!"

The homo magi winced, slowly turning towards her teacher.

* * *

**A\N**: I know pretty short but hey… give a girl some appreciation will ya? There are A LOT of Joker's daughter stories but I can guarantee that this one is the most original you'll find. The Joker has a son, awww… and isn't he dreamy?

Keep Smiling and don't forget to review!

-PrettyKitty OUT!


	2. A Textbook

**A\N: What is this…? Yes right! It's an update c:**

**Leena1445: Thanks dear! Don't worry I wont :P**

**SnowWolf22: Thanks…! Happy to see this caught your eye :D**

**RobinsReckoning: Hahaha…. Thanks sweetie! I'll try to do my best. The cuteness, however, isn't going to remain ;)**

**Hitboy47: Thank you!  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

After every three minutes or so, Zatanna would glance at the green-haired boy only to find him reading the book in his hand, smiling at the door to no one or standing near the black board, solving equations.

"Good Work, Mr. Quinn" Mr. Daniel smiled at the new student. "You are a very clever boy, though it would be good if you wash that dye out of your hair. The school does not allow their students to dye their hair." The Mathematics teacher added, softly looking at the boy.

Mr. Daniel was a quite rough and strict teacher and maybe this was the first time Zatanna saw him happy in her whole magical life.

Johnny gave him a shy smile. "Thank you, sir" He said, placing the chalk on the desk. "But I can't do that. This is sort of my real hair color" Johnny said, sheepishly, walking back to his desk.

_This was the fourth time he was hearing the 'hair color' thing this day._

Mr. Daniel shot him a puzzled look before muttering something about 'teenagers' and 'crazy styles' under his breath.

Zatanna was really thinking about contacting Robin and informing her ex-lover about the son of his Dad's arch nemesis, though Johnny didn't look like he could kill someone, the boy was a quite shy and nervous and so long, she didn't see anything 'viscous' about him except for the fact that he was a bit extra-ordinary in Chemistry and calculations.

* * *

The recess bell seemed to be a sign of relief and happiness to the young teenagers as they all quickly began to empty the classroom. Johnny took a deep sigh before collecting his notes and books before walking out the big room and entering the hall. As the fifteen year old walked he bit his bottom lip anxiously as the fellow walkers distanced themselves from him and tossing him glares filled with hatred.

"Hey look, there's the son of that freaky clown"

He heard someone say and he quickened his pace before running a hand in his dark green hair, pulling at the locks. "_No, you can't kill them. Stop asking_!" He mumbled, under his breath.

The pale skinned boy shook his head and all of a sudden he hit something or rather than someone. Backing, away he cocked his head up to see a pair of dark brown eyes. "Pardon me, but your sort of in my way" He said, politely to the taller boy.

The boy grinned at him before laughing. _What was so funny?_

"Hey look guys. I've got the clown boy" The black haired boy laughed.

Johnny features soon graced a scowl; he did definitely not like this.

Away from the whole situation, stood Zatanna near her locker; watching them all with interest.

The blue eyed teen tried to walk past him but the elder boy, whose name was Steve he believed pushed him back. "Listen up dipshit, you've got a pretty good brain so from now on you'll be the one doing our homework, get it you little crazy brat?" Steve sneered at him.

Johnny's brows knitted together as he mumbled something about not killing him. "What was that?" Steve asked, furiously taking a step forward to the boy.

Johnny cocked his head up, saying "Look, I said I'll like to help you in your homework I didn't say that you could force me to do it by myself" Johnny said, politely and Zatanna's eyes widened when he twitched a bit as her eyes landed on the silver crowbar that was peeking out from his back pocket.

Steve grinned at him before grabbing his collars "Nobody says no to me" He yelled, shaking him violently. Johnny was still scowling and murmuring something. Steve released him before placing both of his hands on his hips. "Are you gonna do my homework or not?" He asked, swaying his fist in the air.

Johnny shook his head in response but the green haired boy couldn't help but gasp when a hard kick was delivered to his stomach. "That's what you get for saying a 'no' to me, Joker boy" Steve hissed as the other kids looked at them as a silent audience, though some of them smiled when Johnny clenched his stomach as he lowered to the ground, his books scattered around him.

Exchanging high fives with his fellow friends, Steve laughed, walking away. And soon, the others left as well. Zatanna frowned as she walked to the cafeteria.

Johnny got up from the ground, frowning deeply, blinking back tears as he picked up his books and placing them in his locker. "_Shut up_" He hissed this time, though he was _alone._

* * *

The magician was feeling guilty and should she be? Zatanna sighed before whipping her head to the clown boy who sat alone at the corner of the cafeteria. Johnny's food could be seen lying there on his table as he sat there, in his hands was a book in which he seemed to be drawing? Zatanna want sure about it. The raven narrowed her eyes as the boy looked up from his sketch book and smiling.

_Why was he smiling? He was doing that all day. Weird._

"Hey Zee, are you listening to me?" Susan asked. Zatanna turned her attention to the brown haired girl sitting next to her. Susan was a small structured girl with dark black eyes and a short brown hair.

Zatanna smiled at her. "Yea" She answered her. Susan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh Come on, Zatanna. Where's your attention?" She inquired from her.

Zatanna couldn't help but give her a goofy smile.

* * *

Unzipping her bag, Zatanna pulled out her water bottle. She was now sitting at the bus stop which was going to take her to the Zeta Tube located in New York. The blue-eyed girl sunk in the plastic chair, drinking water when her eyes fell on the all so familiar pale skinned teen.

Fortunately, Johnny was walking boy, he too, held his water bottle as he walked by the stop. Truth be told, Johnny was getting annoyed by the magician. He didn't even know her and he could feel her eyes on him through the whole day in school. He didn't remember her from anywhere and he was definitely sure that he wasn't 'girls swooning material'. Annoyed he couldn't help but stop and whip his head to her and at that time Zatanna was staring at him.

As soon as they made eye contact, Zatanna looked away, acting like he wasn't even there. "Hey excuse me? But have we met?" He asked her, trying his best not to show the irritation in his voice.

Zatanna seemed to startle by his voice, she opened her mouth to speak when her eyes widened. Grabbing her back pack, she ran across him. "Stop!" She shouted at the bus. She ran at such a speed that would make The Flash jealous and in her hurry she accidently dropped her mathematics textbook. "I said stop!" The magician shouted again, running for the bus.

Johnny, however, walked up to the textbook lying on the ground before picking it up and yelling for her to stop. "Hey wait! You've dropped this!" He yelled and he couldn't help but frown when she ignored him. Johnny sighed; he was used of being ignored by others.

At this time, Zatanna had entered the bus which was now racing away. Johnny, once again, sighed. His eyes swept over the notebook before he opened it.

The green-haired boy smiled as he saw that it had pages filled with poetry. "Hmm… I think I'll give this to her tomorrow" He said, placing it in his bag.

"_Aw… Stop worrying will you_?" Johnny said rolling his eyes as he began to walk home.

_The boy was alone… there was no one with him. Who was he talking too?_

Johnny couldn't help but laugh thinking that people thought he was crazy but little did they know that he knew things that might give them nightmares.

* * *

**A\N: Sooo…. How was it? I hope you liked it! Who is Johnny talking too? And what's so strange about him (other than the fact that he's the son of a crazy lunatic) ;P**

**Next chapter will be more interesting :-)**

**Keep smiling!**

_**-PrettyKitty**_


End file.
